HarryDraco Drabbles
by suchihaluver
Summary: I was in the mood to write some drabbles for the cutest couple in fanfiction D. Harry/Draco. Possible other side pairings later on.
1. Jacob Black

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters... therefore i do not own this perfect pairing... *sob*

Warning: As of now there is no warning but there will be in the future.... you can count on it ;P

* * *

Draco sighed as he pulled out yet another Prince Charming costume. Honestly, couldn't muggles be at least a little creative? He glanced over at his husband and nearly snorted at the fluffy yellow chicken suit he was staring at.

"If you even think it…" Draco threatened lightly as he nearly gagged at a wrestling costume. Harry shifted his green eyes to him in humor before replacing the horrendous costume back on the hanger.

The blond nearly jumped as he felt Harry wrap his arms around him.

"What? Poultry doesn't do anything for you?" Harry chuckled at his scowl before pulling away and grabbing a pirate costume.

"What do you think Dray? Think I can pull off Jack Sparrow?" Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of Harry's muggle obsession. True, the blonde had his own obsessions with certain muggle characters but he just didn't understand the pirate with dreadlocks.

"I think I prefer the chicken." He replied dryly before moving over to another wrack before crying out triumphantly. He heard Harry walk up behind him before he heard the man burst into slightly hysterical chuckles. He placed his hands on his hips as he glared at his husband.

"What?! You don't think I can pull off Jacob Black?!?!?!"


	2. Harry Potter Flavor

Disclaimer: See Chapter One =]

* * *

**Harry Potter Flavor**

Harry watched in amusement as Draco stamped his foot. Sometimes he wondered if his boyfriend ever actually grew up. Though, he loved him all the same.

"Harrrrrryyyyyy!" The dark haired boy bowed his head so that the blonde wouldn't see his smile. Once he had control of his facial features he looked back up.

"What is it Draco dear?" He chuckled at the look that briefly took over the gray eyes before being replaced again with impatience.

"They don't have my favorite!" Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He also wondered if the blonde really grew up as a wizard. He nodded to the sales clerk before dragging the resistant blond out the door.

"Where are you taking me?!?!" he yelled childishly.

"To Fortescue's. I don't understand why we didn't go there in the first place." Harry heard Draco huff slightly as they reached the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. He tapped the necessary bricks with his wand before turning back to the blond. He sighed slightly at seeing the man standing with his arms crossed and a small frown on his face.

He reached forward and drew Draco in, placing a sweet kiss on his lips before pulling back and resting his forehead against a pale one.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Draco smirked slightly before leaning forward for another kiss before drawing back.

"Harry Potter."


	3. Remote Control

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Warnings: This one is suggestive but nothing more...

* * *

**Remote Control**

Harry gave the object in his hand a quizzical look before turning to his boyfriend of three years and holding it up.

"Draco… why is the television remote on our nightstand? The TV's in the living room. And why is it sticky?" Harry watched in slight surprise as the blond blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, you were on that damn business trip for a week… and I was… you know… and it was the right shape!" Draco said somewhat defensively. Harry blinked at him for a moment before realization dawned on him and a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"Really? The remote Draco? How dirty…" Harry's smirk widened as he watched another blush color Draco's cheeks before the blond stamped toward him and grabbed the remote before stalking to the door.

"But Draco! Don't you think you should show me exactly what you did so that next time you have a business trip…" the brunette trailed off as he watched his boyfriend spin around, his clothes already half off.

Just then they heard Ron scream up at them, causing them both to laugh quietly as they scrambled onto the bed.

"Harry?! Do you know where the remote is?!"


	4. Elmo

Disclaimer: Unfortunately.... I still do not own these characters... *sigh*

Warning: There's stuff... nothing too explicit...

* * *

**Elmo**

"Draco…" Harry moaned softly as the blond head bobbed between his legs. He glanced nervously at the door but his eyes fell shut as Draco gave a particularly hard suck.

"What if Cepheus comes home?" Draco shrugged and moved slightly, causing Harry's cock to shift in his mouth. The dark haired man let out a strangled curse, all thoughts of their son leaving him mind.

Harry felt his impending release and just as he was about to warn Draco, his husband pulled back with a slurp and grinned down at him.

"You look so adorable surrounded by all of our son's stuffed animals." Draco grinned as he watched Harry give him a wide eyed look before looking at their sprawled position on the floor in their son's room. They had come in there to clean things up before their son returned from his weekend with Draco's parents but they had gotten distracted.

"Draco." Harry called, dragging his husband back to the present. "Cepheus'll be home in a few minutes and I don't think he needs to be scarred at such a young age."

"Then we better be quick, yeah?" The blond grinned before leaning in and swallowing Harry's on coming protest. He spent a few minutes turning Harry back into an unintelligible puddle before kissing his way back down his neck. Just as he reached the tan chest, he was unceremoniously flipped. He glared as his tan husband climbed on, locking his legs on his thighs.

He opened his mouth to speak, pushing Draco back into the mass of fluff before stopping and staring wide eyed at the red thing under his husband, causing Draco to burst into laughter.

"What is that thing?" Harry asked horrified before jumping when the thing moved. Draco grinned.

"What this?" He asked as he grabbed the toy and held it up. Harry stared at it for a moment before nodding. "It's a tickle me Elmo of course."

"But why is it moving… and talking? It never did that when I saw it." Draco laughed again before pressing the toy close to him, causing it to start over again. Harry stared at it horrified before standing and running with his hands over his ears.

"My ears!" he screamed as he ran out the door. Draco spent a few moments admiring the view before chuckling and following after his husband with the singing doll, all traces of his arousal gone at the thought of being able to 'torture his husband'. He squeezed the toy again, grinning when he heard Harry squeak down the hall way.

"I'm not ticklish there!"

"That's a tickles a little."

* * *

A/N: This one was fun to write but I wasn't sure what everyone else would think... I reread it and was like... okay so not quite what I wanted but I hope it was okay! Please send me prompts if you want to see what I can do with it. I would be happy to oblige.


	5. Narcotic Cat

Disclaimer: See chapter one

No warning this time... I don't think... XP

* * *

**Prompt: Narcotic Cat**

"Meow." Harry glanced down at the cat sitting at his feet. He rolled his eyes before taking another sip of tea and turning back to the _Prophet_. He felt something rub against his leg and he glared down at the ball of white fur, moving it gently aside with his leg before going back to his paper.

Just as he was about to take another sip he was interrupted by a particularly lard mewl. He looked heavenward for a few moments before bending over. He patted the cat lightly on the head, smirking as he heard it purr as soon as he touched it.

"I'm trying to read the paper so that I won't be late for work… again. Please?" He looked into the cat's silver eyes before straightening and going back to the paper. He was halfway through the next article when he squealed loudly before pushing his chair back. He glared at the cat as he lifted his trousers to glance at the long scratches running from his knee to his ankle.

"Are you fucking serious?" He growled before getting up with a huff and walking to the bedroom. He cleaned and healed the scratch before pulling his trousers off and grabbing another pair from the closet. He glared at the cat as it sauntered into the room, coming to stand in front of the closet.

"Look, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I didn't do it purposely. Now, will you just let me finish my tea so I can go to work. The sooner I leave the sooner I get home." The cat glanced at him before looking towards the bedroom door. Harry sighed before turning to grab his glasses off the nightstand.

"Meowwwwww."

"For fuck's sake Draco…" He growled as he spun around, his eyes widening when he saw the ball of fur leaping towards him. He landed on the bed behind him with a muffled 'oof', holding tightly to his lapful of blond.

"For fuck's sake indeed Harry." The blond purred seductively before leaning and kissing a blazing path down the column of Harry's neck. The dark haired man groaned softly before laying back, silently giving in.

"Narcotic, over-reactive cat." He mumbled, causing Draco to chuckle.

"Damn straight."

* * *

A/N: So my sister, wheresilencebegins, gave me this prompt after we watched our cat attack a hair tie and I was quite happy to be able to make Draco an animagus. =]


	6. Masque

Disclaimer: See Chapter one... i unfortunately do not own them =[

* * *

**Prompt: Masque**

Harry sighed as he pulled the green mask over his face. Smirking slightly at his reflection in the mirror before walking out of his shared bedroom. At first he had been dreading Hermione and Ron's Masque. But then he and Draco had decided to make a contest out of it. Whoever found the other first won and got to make the loser do whatever they wanted. So, Harry was determined to win, which was why going with the color Draco least expected him to wear was the best choice.

His green dress robes were embroidered in gold with emeralds. His mask was green with a gold leaf design, emeralds placed at the outside corner of both eyes. There were to feather sticking up on the right side, one green and the other gold. Pansy had helped him choose his outfit, assuring him that Draco would never guess it'd be him in the green robes. Especially after they glamoured his hair to be a dirty blond.

Harry would be completely confident if it hadn't been for the fact that Hermione had helped with Draco's disguise, which meant he would be just as well hidden, if not better.

The Gryffindor turned towards the floo and grabbed a handful of the beige powder, tossing it into the fire before saying his destination. He stepped in, smirked one more time at the mirror in the living room before he felt himself being wrenched away.

He landed with a stumble in one of Malfoy Manor's many ballrooms. Draco had been kind enough to offer it to Hermione since his parents had taken up permanent residence in France after the war. Brown eyes wandered the crowd of masked witches and wizards. Pansy had insisted that his green eyes were too recognizable, especially to his husband of three years. He had sighed dramatically and taken the proffered box of Muggle contacts.

He caught sight of Ron and grinned before walking over to him and clapping him on the back, causing the red head to jump slightly.

"Harry? Is that you mate?" He asked in wonder, peering out from his own maroon mask. Harry was almost positive that Hermione was wearing a gold mask to complete the Gryffindor look that was inconspicuously spread throughout the room.

"Yeah it's me. Nice party." Ron snorted slightly, looking around before turning his eyes back to his best friend.

"Pansy really did a good job. Never would've recognized you." Harry grinned. He saw said Slytherin walking towards them and excused himself before meeting her. She wore robes of deep blue with silver lining. Her mask was silver with lace and diamonds covering it.

"Harry, dear." She said quietly as she stepped up to him. He inclined his head towards her, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Pansy, darling. How is it going?" He heard the woman chuckle as he pulled back.

"I haven't been able to spot him. But then again, I'm not allowed to tell you anything anyway, am I?" Harry nodded reluctantly, earning another giggle from the brunette.

"Good luck!" her tinkling voice quiet as she walked past him. He heaved a sigh and looked over the crowd, searching for anything that could give his husband away.

Three hours later Harry leaned against the wall, trying not to bash his head against the hard surface as he listened to the clock strike eleven. He only had one more hour to find his husband before the masks came off and glamours were cancelled and he had no clue which of the disguised guests he could be.

He pushed away from the wall, grabbing a fire whiskey off a tray a passing house elf was holding, tipping it back and enjoying the welcomed burn as he ran down his throat. He replaced the glass on the tray and moved along the side of the room, hoping to catch a glance of familiar blond hair, but doubting he would find it. He stamped his foot in a sudden bout of impatience before straightening his robes and heading towards the dance floor. He refused to loose.

Harry grinned as he walked up behind the slightly taller man as the clock showed three minutes to twelce. He was dressed in deep crimson, accentuated with deep golds and cool silvers. A gold feather was worked into his unruly black locks and the side of his mask flashed gold.

It was a decent disguise he had to admit. He never would've imagined his husband wearing Gryffindor colors, even if it was to win a game. He stopped behind the man, grinning like an idiot at the thought that Draco had made a mistake that had been key to giving away his identity. No one danced quite like his Draco, strong but graceful in a way that Harry could never hope to be.

He waited until the clock began to chime before moving forward and wrapping his arms indiscreetly around the man, causing a small gasp to escape his pale lips. Harry leaned forward and placed a small kiss against the man's neck.

"Good Draco, but not quite good enough." Harry whispered, chuckling slightly before cutting off with a small squeak as arms wrapped around his own waste. Very familiar arms.

"Ah, but it is good enough, _love." _ The Gryffindor gasped as he released the man he was holding and turned in his husbands arms, taking in his silver robes with blue embroidery. He glanced back over his shoulder just as the clock chimed for the twelfth time to see Seamus pulling the gold mask over his head as his hair returned to it's usual brown. He grinned cheekily at Harry before taking a step back.

"Sorry Harry." He mouthed before turning and walking off. Harry sighed as he turned back around to Draco's smug grin.

"I win." He whispered as he leaned forward a pressed a gentle kiss to his chin. " And I know just what I'm going to do with you." He breathed against his neck before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the large fireplace on the other side of the room.

Hermione was waiting for them, smiling knowingly at Harry in robes of gold.

"So… who won?" She asked, almost sounding innocent.

"As if you don't know." Harry snapped, his voice lacking the edge he had hoped for because of the hand Draco was rubbing his arse with. He leaned back into Draco's warmth as he hand moved around to the front of his body while he guided him towards the fireplace. Just as he was about to step in, Draco stopped him and turned back towards his fellow Gryffindor.

"Oh, and Hermione. Do you still have that Queen Elizabeth dress from Halloween?" He asked, winking, causing Hermione to giggle as Harry gave a strangled gasp.

"Of course I do." She said, giving the blond a knowing look as he dragged a shell shocked Gryffindor into the fireplace before disappearing with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: So this ended up being a little longer then a drabble but that's okay. =P i gots a little carried away. hehe


	7. Sparkly Pink Ribbon

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: There's some stuffies in this one *grin*

* * *

**Prompt: Pink Sparkly Ribbon**

"Harry… what is this?" Harry looked up from the _Prophet_ at Draco's words, glancing at the long length of ribbon hanging from between his fingers.

"It's one of Rose's hair ribbons I guess." He said nonchalantly before returning to the paper. He sighed as Draco interrupted him again.

"But it's pink… and sparkly…" Harry chuckled slightly at his husband before pushing back from the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He walked slowly around the table and towards the suddenly suspicious blond.

"Yes it is. And Rosie is a little girl who likes pink and sparkly…" Harry trailed off as he reached a very still Draco and pressed a small kiss and lick under his ear before continuing. "But I can think of somewhere _I _would like pink and sparkly."

Draco pulled back to look at him suspiciously, taking a step back at seeing the naked desire and spark of humor that swirled around slightly clouded green eyes. He gasped as he felt nimble fingers unbutton his trousers before slipping inside and gripping both his trousers and pants before pulling them down to his knees.

He groaned quietly as his half hard cock met the cool morning air coming in through the kitchen window. He glanced up at the green eyes he loved so much which were currently dancing with reflected light. He leaned forward, capturing Harry's slightly chapped lips with his own, nibbling his bottom lip before soothing it over with his tongue. He groaned again as he felt Harry's digits return to his cock, stroking softly until Draco was panting into his mouth.

Draco squeaked slightly when he felt something tie around the base of his cock, pushing his chuckling husband away to glance down at his cock. The pink, sparkly ribbon he hadn't even noticed Harry took from his hand was wrapped nicely around the base of his cock, tied off in a bow. He looked at it silently for a moment before glancing back up at Harry.

"See?" His Harry said quietly, causing a pang of arousal to streak down to his now fully erect cock. "Much better when it's here." He chuckled again, fingering the end of the ribbon.

Draco continued to glance between the ribbon and Harry before shrugging and kissing down the tanned neck in front of him, causing Harry to groan softly.

"Okay, so pink and sparkles aren't always bad." He whispered quietly before biting Harry's lobe, earning another groan. "But let's not try to explain why to Ron. I get the feeling he wouldn't understand."

Harry chuckled again but it was cut short as he was knocked to floor, still fingering the sparkling ribbon with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Fanfiction has finally let me post again!! It's been almost three days... this was finished Friday morning and Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any files until now -__- but here it is! I hope you liked!


	8. Doorknob

Disclaimer: See Chapter one =]

* * *

**Prompt: Doorknob**

"What the fuck is the difference?" Harry looked between the two, slightly tarnished knobs before glancing up at Draco.

"Harry… how many times do we have to go through this?" The blond sighed as he picked up yet another carved and tarnished doorknob.

"Many times… why can't we just get a bunch of silver ones and be done with it?" Draco shook his head again before snatching a hollow knob with intricate metal twisted into the shape of an oval.

"The Manor is very old and has been in my family for years." Harry grunted, causing Draco to glare at him briefly before moving down the shelf.

"Anyway, the Manor is important and I can't just put any old thing in it. It must be decorated with the best."

"Fine…." Harry followed his husband down the line of knobs grumpily, wishing he had won the argument of whose house they would live in after they married.

"Mmm… Draco." Harry mumbled as he allowed his husband to shove him back into the previously repaired door. He felt the handle of the new five hundred year old door knob jab into his back and he could help but chuckle slightly.

"What?" The blond mumbled distractedly as he attempted to rip his husband's shirt off without opening the buttons. Harry grabbed his hands to slow his movements and help with his shirt, nudging the frantic blond between his legs.

"Damn doorknob." He mumbled as they finally managed to free him of his shirt. He cried out as Draco ground their hips together. He felt a pale hand reach behind him, turning the knob and sending them sprawling onto the rug that covered their bedroom floor. Draco lifted his head from a tan neck and blinked at the floor for a minute.

"I think the rug is the next to go. What possessed us to choose red?" He said slightly disgusted. From beneath him Harry chuckled before pulling him back down to him with a quiet 'oomf' from the blond.

"As long as it doesn't take five hours to find a new one." He mumbled against his husbands pink lips before plunging his tongue inside, leaving the blonde slightly incoherent when he pulled away. But he managed a mumbled reply before diving back in.

"No promises my little hero." The sound of flesh connecting with flesh was heard followed by a mumbled 'ouch'.


	9. Yaoi Manga Collection, Video Camera

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Warning:** There is some stuff in this one so be warned. ;P

* * *

**Prompts: Yaoi Manga Collection, Video Camera**

"Anddddd…. ACTION!" Harry giggled to himself as he trained the muggle device on the shelf in front of him. The white shelf was crammed with stacks of muggle yaoi manga. It had always been a thing of amusement for Harry over the fact that his boyfriend was obsessed with the Japanese comics. Not only because it was a muggle product but also because it was comics, something that the blonde had made fun of him for liking.

He noticed a space in the shelf and grinned, walking out of the room and down the stairs. He didn't bother tiptoeing through the entrance hall, even though it was weird not to. It had only been a few weeks since he and Draco had figured out how to get Sirius' mother's portrait off the wall.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed since Draco had moved into Gimmauld Place though. Over the course of the first three weeks that the blonde was there, the house had somehow been transformed. All of the rooms on the first floor were stripped bare and then painted and decorated in some form of a cream color. The second floor held rooms of warm colors and the third had cool metallics. The effect left the home warm and inviting and feeling like a real home, the exact opposite of what it was originally.

Still grinning, Harry stepped around the corner of the living room. He held the camera trained on the couch, where, sure enough, Draco was sitting with one of his mangas in hand. However, his other hand was busy in the opening of his trousers as he quickly stroked himself.

Harry tightened his lips together, attempting to hold back a chuckle as he watched his boyfriend get off on muggle manga porn. He had caught Draco in these kinds of situations before. The first time Draco was nearly in tears thinking that Harry would be mad. Instead, the brunette had dissolved into laughter and then thoroughly shagged the blonde into the floor. Ever since, it had become an unspoken game to see how many times Harry could catch him.

Shaking his head slightly to dislodge his thoughts, Harry took a step into the room, the video camera still trained on the panting blonde. He briefly turned the camera around to capture his grinning face before redirecting it on Draco's hand, zooming in to catch it as it frantically stroked up the glistening length it held.

Harry took another step forward and then cringed slightly as his foot pressed down on a squeaky board. Draco's hand froze and his blonde head whipped towards Harry, staring in horror between his boyfriend's amuse gaze and the small camera.

"Smile for the camera darling." Harry chuckled before nearly collapsing as Draco squealed and jumped behind the couch. He was still laughing when the blonde head emerged, glaring balefully at the hysterical man.

"Turn it off." He spat embarrassedly, keeping his glare trained on the brunette. Harry calmed down slightly, but continued to grin.

"I thought we could start making some home movies. I think that was a nice opening shot." Draco continued to glare before his face slowly lit up with gleeful mischief. Harry was suddenly wary as he took a step back from the man as he climbed back over the couch.

"You know what would add to that amazing opening scene?" Draco purred as he continued to advance. Harry made a small squeak as his back hit the wall. He watched the blonde flick his wand and looked down to see his robes disappear. The blonde took a final step forward, grabbed the camera, and dropped it to the floor. He grabbed a hold of the brunette, grinned, and pulled him down in front of the camera. He immediately began rubbing his still hard cock against Harry's as he faced the camera.

"Muggle yaoi is good for something, isn't it _darling?_" He murmured softly as he turned back to his lover with a smug smile and low groan.


End file.
